This application claims the right of priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of Korean Application No. 19285/1988, filed May 27, 1998, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV receiver or a monitor and, more particularly, to a structure for fastening a flat Braun tube to a cabinet, the structure being designed for protecting the Braun tube.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, Braun tubes (or cathode ray tubes) are used as TV receivers or image displays. In particular, flat Braun tubes are increasing in use because flat Braun tubes can reduce distortion of images to provide images closer to actual images as compared to images on curved surface Braun tubes. As shown in FIG. 1, the flat Braun tube has a flat front face with a flat panel 1 having safety glass 2 bonded on a front surface thereof, and a bulb-shaped funnel section 3 bonded at a rear surface of the panel with frit glass, with an inside space thereof held at high vacuum, approximately 10-7 Torr. The inside space formed by the panel 1 and the funnel section 3 has a rectangular rail-shaped frame 4 bonded on the rear surface of the panel 1, and a mask 5 fixed to the frame 4, and having a lot of fine holes therein defining a slit. A neck 3a at the rear of the funnel 3 has an electron gun 6 housed therein for emission of electron beams (thermal electrons) according to red, green and blue image signals, and deflection yokes 7 are mounted outside the neck 3a for forming vertical/horizontal uniform magnetic fields for deflecting the electron beams.
In the aforementioned flat Braun tube, upon application of a color image signal to cathodes in the electron gun 6, electron beams for the red, green and blue colors are emitted toward fluorescent material 1a coated on an inside surface of the panel 1. Unnecessary emitted electron beams are shielded by the mask 5 in electron paths, while electron beams required for reproduction of an image pass through the fine holes and finally collide onto the red, green, and blue fluorescent material 1a to reproduce a color image.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the flat Braun tube is housed in front and rear cabinet portions, and a compression band 9 is fitted to a rim of the panel 1 for fastening with the front cabinet portion 8. The compression band 9 takes the form of a rectangular frame and is fixed to an outer circumference of the outside edges of the panel 1 by a compression force. Lugs 9a are disposed at corners of the compression band 9 for fastening the compression band to the front cabinet portion 8. The compression band 9 is fastened to the panel 1, first by winding adhesive tape 10 along an outer circumference of the outside edges of the panel 1. The compression band 9 is then heated to elongate an inner circumference length of the compression band so that it is at least greater than an outer circumference length of the panel 1 and to enable insertion of the compression band 9 onto the rim of the panel 1 having the adhesive tape 10 attached thereto. Upon rapid cooling of the compression band 9, the compression band is fixed to the rim of the panel 1 due to shrinking of the compression band and adhesive bonding of the adhesive tape 10.
Referring to FIG. 3, fastening bosses 8a are affixed on a back surface of the front cabinet portion 8 which is fitted to the rim of the panel 1, so that the Braun tube 11 and the front cabinet portion 8 can be fastened by fastening the lugs 9a of the compression band 9 fixed on the rim of the panel 1 of the Braun tube 11 to the fastening bosses 8a with fastening means, such as screws 12.
Thus, the related art compression band 9 used as fastening means of the panel 1 to the front cabinet portion 8 is compressed onto the outer circumference of the outer edge of the panel 1. Eventually, there is a problem caused in that the compression force in the plane of the panel compresses the panel 1, which is relatively weak, inward at the inside of the Braun tube 11. This affects the flat Braun tube landing or explosion proof characteristics.
Also, the many steps of the fabrication process, such as heating the compression band 9 for elongation, cooling down of the compression band for fitting on the rim of the panel 1, attaching the adhesive tape 10 on the rim of the panel 1 and the like, require much work, and there is a problem with the Braun tube separating from the front cabinet portion 8 when the compression band 9 has a weak shrinking force, thus providing a poor fastening connection to the panel 1.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a structure for fastening a flat Braun tube to a cabinet that substantially obviates one or more of the foregoing problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a structure for fastening a flat Braun tube to a cabinet which can fix the Braun tube to a cabinet directly.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims herein, as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the structure for fastening a flat Braun tube having a longitudinal axis to a cabinet which includes a front cabinet portion and a rear cabinet portion, an extension on an outer rim of a panel forming a flange about the panel of the flat Braun tube, a seat formed inside the front cabinet portion for seating the flange, and a supporting member for supporting a back surface of the extension to thereby direct all compression forces against the flange in directions parallel to the longitudinal axis.
In other aspects of the present invention, a structure is provided for fastening a flat Braun tube to a cabinet including a front cabinet portion and a rear cabinet portion, an extension on an outer rim of a panel forming a flange about a funnel and the panel 1 of the flat Braun tube, a seat formed in a first portion inside the front cabinet portion for seating the first portion of the extension, a groove formed in a second portion inside the front cabinet portion for inserting the second portion of the flange, and a supporting member for supporting a back surface of the flange against the seat.
In another aspect of the present invention, a structure is provided for fastening a flat Braun tube to a cabinet including a front cabinet portion and a rear cabinet portion, an extension on an outer rim of a panel forming a flange about the flat Braun tube, a seat formed inside the front cabinet for seating the flange, and a supporting portion extending from the rear cabinet portion for supporting a back surface of the flange.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.